Pulling Rank
by Harbinger Loki
Summary: Hanji Zoe is actually a Major, something no one really knows as she rarely, if ever flaunts it. One day, she decides to use her rank in front of everyone on the least likely person to actually listen to her, Levi Rivaille, humanity's strongest warrior. Levi decides it's time to teach Hanji the price for doing it. Smutty smutsmut. JUST IN CASE YOU WERE NOT SURE. SMUTTY. Please RnR!


Pulling Rank

Couple: Levi x Hanji

Reasons: I would find it amusing for Hanji to pull her rank on Levi as there were a few discussions on how Hanji is a major and Levi is a corporal and the rank difference between them.

LLLLLLLL LLL LL LL LL LL

In the middle of a discussion, something happened that no one had ever thought to really happen. Eren had thought his ear drums had failed to regenerate properly after his last transformation. Armin could only stare alike with the others of his group between the shorter Levi Rivaille and the taller Hanji Zoe whom were sitting across from each other at their wooden table.

Eren poked his pinky into one ear, scrubbing out any wax, then did the same to the other, fully aware now that he had perfect capability of hearing. He returned his emerald eyes to the scientist beside him in awe. The woman who had taken her time, often times too much time, experimenting on him, had drawn her glasses up on her nose and was staring in displeasure at the stoic soldier glaring back in annoyance.

"We are done here." The words were stated, finalty laced with Hanji's firm tone behind them, iron-clad and stinging with the silence surrounding the group that had only been a few moments before in throes of talking about how certain methods could work for this problem or that. Levi snorted in derision before they all watched the brunette researcher getting up.

"Shitty Glasses." Hanji had turned to leave, stopping at the call of Levi's familiar nickname for her. She was rigid, looking over her shoulder at him with the glare of her glasses making it hard for him to see both of her hazel brown eyes. His stoic gaze only caused the tension between the two to rise until the scientist nearly growled, turning her head firmly around.

"Major. Your office in five minutes." Eren blinked at the exchange. Major? He had thought that Levi had been the same rank as Hanji, even higher most times. Taking a gander at his commanding officer, he could only feel as if hell froze over and he had been stuck in the walls of ice. Levi's eyebrows furrowed in his irritation as everyone in the hall realized what had happened between the two.

The Lance Corporal stood up, following after the woman who had done what everyone hadn't thought possible, in his normally efficient manner.

Hanji had pulled rank on him.

LLLLLLLL LLLLL

Sitting in Levi's comfortable chair, muddy boots propped up on corner to desk, Hanji Zoe could only grin at her mischief. She had made certain on the way from the mess hall to put her boots in the extra muddy areas of the path but in kindness to the man who owned the office she was in, she put his reports and paperwork away to the side. Her brilliant mind was counting down on the minutes it would take for him to turn the handle of the door and lock it.

The faces of their comrades were amusing from the shock of her actually giving a command to Levi Rivaille, as if that had been the most impossible thing for the crazy scientist to do. She chuckled at the memory, having to pat herself on the back for not falling back into her normal state of being which would have had her laughing at even trying to pull rank on the deadly warrior she was waiting for.

She didn't have to wait for long as the door burst open and behind it was the cool demeanor of the Corporal she was used to teasing. His lips were in a scowl that made Hanji only smile wider. Levi was far too much fun to help tease and when she pulled rank, she knew he would follow the order to the letter.

"Major." He bowed his head slightly, locking the door behind him before turning his gaze down at his desk. His teeth clenched in anger at the sight of those muddy boots on his used-to-be clean desk. At least she hadn't put her feet on the parchments and put them elsewhere. The glittering mirth in her brown gaze was enough for Levi to realize what she was playing at with him.

"Levi." Her words were nothing more than a murmur, letting him know that she was dropping the act as a huge smiled beamed at him. His frown lessened only by a centimeter at his name. Walking fastidiously over towards her, Hanji could only marvel at the strength behind his legs, the speed as he moved. Muscles and tendons and bones ran through her mind if for a brief moment. Her focus was on the soldier who stopped right beside his own chair, staring down at her with a glint in his eyes that spoke of dark things to come.

"Shitty Glasses." The whisper behind his lips drew her attention even more. The woman could only lick her lips at the promise that he spoke of, taking only a few seconds to drop her legs from the desk and to turn the seat to face him. His dominant hand, the right as she remembered despite his being ambidextrous in most cases, grasped her ponytail and the back of her head to look directly up at him. His visage caused the heat in her body to flare up as if she was stuck in a summer heat wave, drawing the warmth to pool in the pits of her stomach.

"You're mine." His strength pulls her so that her chin is pressing into his navel, letting her feel just exactly how much he demands her to pay attention to his words, to the numerous things he says and to remind her of his needs to push and pull her in all sorts of ways, especially at the secrecy of their intimacy in public.

His body bends over, encompassing her in the furnace of warmth that he creates within him. Within a breath of time, he takes her lips, rushed and heated, wet and ready for her to drown in. The firm hold of her hair tightens, twisting the brunette strands covered in at least a day's worth of dirt and toil, opening her mouth to his tongue. The muscle of pink invades her, touching teeth, gum and lightly caressing the roof of her mouth in its exploration. The heat implodes her senses, drawing more of herself into the essence of Levi Rivaille in moments.

He tastes of coffee, dark and bitter with only a hint of sweetness from the one teaspoon of sugar he puts in, the early morning air from the window he keeps open when they lie together and the bittersweet taste of rain on his tongue all mixing and swirling within her mind of the exact taste she can catagorize him is the smell of soap and the splash of water in the mornings, cool, crisp, and only making her want more of it as she did every time she found herself near him. The urge to just press her face into his neck and kiss the skin there was overwhelming,but she heeds his hold in her hair. Their lips bringing themselves together repeatedly, only taking a few breaths between each pause from their kissing.

Her fingers, long thin digits, calloused and brusque with the years of techniques and wild fighting under her belt, grip his hips to her, holding him as close as she dares. Their tongues intertwine, tasting the lunch they had earlier that day along with their own unique tastes, intently delving themselves further into their kissing. He leads and she follows, a lamb to his wolf, held down with a smile to the slaughter of his love.

The press of his lips leave her for a few moments. The fire at her core flickering into the litany of a blaze within the seconds he drew away. Levi's dark eyes bore a hole into her own with a sense of possession and wanton need of the being reflecting from the dark sea of it's depths. His intensity only made the blaze increase tenfold. She can feel every ounce of her own lust staring back at her tenfold.

"Zoe," The harsh rasp of her name echoed between the chasm of space of his lips to her ears, darkening the tips to a red that could only be seen in the titan blood she was enamored of. His usually stoic visage expands into a puckish smirk, one that makes her glad she is sitting instead of standing from how easily her heart was racing. He always brought this out in her, the anticipation and wanting, ever since she met him in their cadet academy years, making her remniscent of the fact that she was a woman and not just a researcher.

"You like orders so much. Follow mine to the letter." His command pressed into her brain, tantalizing her with the idea of just where exactly this was going, mostly from previous experiences. The grip in her hair tightens as he steps back just enough for her. He moves to the side of her cheek, pressing his lips to her cherry red cheeks, dragging his light whispery touch to her ear. He was taking his time, enjoying the heated lobe in his mouth, teeth nibbling at the sensitive edge.

"Get on your knees." His spoken words were punctuated with the actual press of his hand in her brown strands of hair, directing, leading her off his comfortable chair to her leather clad knees. Her chin fell to just above his groin, leaving him to groan at the way she looked up at him with her wide hazel eyes, dark in their wanton lust for him, lips bruised and wet from their kissing, and hair messily in his hand. Just their lip-locking had him fitting all too tightly in his pants, but this image at his mercy, the sublime submission of the woman who dared to command him, only made the confines of his pants increasingly alarming. His tongue darted across his tongue as his mouth went dry with want.

His desire to put her in her place, to let her know that he was not just a soldier under her, was running aside his need to tease and frustrate the effervescent woman who enjoyed keeping his attention all of the time she could. He forced her head again towards his groin in his insistence, a silent command being put forward to her from his ushering. Her hands didn't move but her mouth with her surprisingly white teeth did towards the bow he tied. She had found, after they had started their strange relationship years beforehand that she was likely to get kissed randomly in the darkened hallowed crevices of the stone hallways when no one was watching the two of them.

His bow was easy to undo, a practice that he had done out of consideration, kindness that he rarely showed to anyone else, especially since the Fall of Wall Maria for her. Her teeth pulled the strings out of their eyelets, brown eyes looking up at him with each efficient tug of her teeth. His dark voice let out a groan as the heated appendage that was hidden under the white layers of his jeans and his briefs underneath found relief from the tightness of his pants.

Hanji's teeth took their sweet time as she bit at the hem of his white briefs, rubbing her cheek and chin along his tented length. The rub of his clothing along with the warm light pressure of her teeth dragging along his sensitive veins to the tip of his head, pausing against his slit with her upper lip and teeth. His hold in her messy ponytail went taut at her playful extending hold on his tip. It seemed forever before she passed his slit with the edge of his hem in her mouth, releasing it from her teeth to his thigh. He panted, staring down at her with a slow slide of his tongue across his lower lip. The brown eyes that returned his view to dart down immediately from catching his own in a stare, to the quivering piece of manflesh in front of her mouth.

"Open your mouth," She wet her petalled lips, a lotus blossoming with the dew of her saliva, caused his groin to twinge, all too excited for what was to come. The opening of her cavernous mouth only made him bite his lower lip. Hanji knew this game they played too well. She knew that he wanted to prolong the teasing, extend the pleasure of his command upon her, to let him fully feel his domination on her, not that he wouldn't return the favor. He would ensure that she would enjoy herself as well.

When her lips finally wrapped around his tip, lashing his sensitive slit, putting her moist tongue to use, Levi Rivaille hissed between his clenched teeth from the touch of her pink muscle. The heat encompassed him slowly. A blanket of warmth, the kind that caused a furnace and tickled the fancy of all men, surrounded his tumescent hard-on. When Hanji finally looked up at him again, taking in the view of her favorite captain seeming on the edge of his being, pulled against the need to let go and fuck her face, and taking his time with her, especially in this position.

Her fingers pulled him to her, breathing heavily, pausing with her tongue undulating along his shaft to circling around the underside of his crown, making his body clench at the onslaught of her combative mouth. Hands, rough with years of 3D maneuvering gear and fighting, grasped his derriere after her moment of peace, pushing his end into her throat. His body coiled together at the intensity of the heat that made his knees nearly buckle. She gagged and spittle covered him, lubricating the veined skin, hilted to his pubic bone. Some of her saliva dripping down her chin and his scrotum, the parts barely visible due to how low his pants and briefs were.

Hanji drew back, gliding his meaty flesh back out of her mouth, breathing through her nose. The burning fire she had been stroking with each kiss and touch from Levi's body erupted into a desirous heavy passion that filled each atom of her being. She wanted to be swallowed by his essence, to bloom under his brusque hands, for him to take her to the very edge of her being much like she was doing with the shorter man. He gasped with the sudden pull of her strong hands to put him back into her throat.

"You will remember." His hand that had started rubbing her pony-tailed hair with her introductory drag of her face gripped her too hard. He lost his battle of wills with his need to keep his composure to the contained passionate lust he had for the woman on her knees. His words came out harsh, dark and raspy, each syllable a push or pull as he took over her movements.

"You are mine, Shitty Glasses." He was not kind in his rhythm, keeping her firmly under his movements. Hanji couldn't help the moans that escaped and purred throughout each push back into her throat, cutting off her air with each invasion of her trachea. Light-headedness pervaded her mind, dizzifying and all-too surreal and increasing her wanton fervor for the man introducing her to them. His words were hitting a chord in her soul that thrummed with just how right those words reverberated from him. She was his and he was hers, something they had no physical way of claiming with things such as a ring or public intimacy. Their lives were private, mostly due to Levi's need of not wanting to share her with anyone. Oh, by the wings of freedom, he would never share her. These brash reminders of him pushing into her, dominating her, only made her stomach fly with the thousands of butterflies in her happiness.

"All mine." His thrusts were getting faster, shallower with each pull back. Hanji knew from previous experiences, suckling his flared head when she can, that was going to cum soon. He was going to orgasm and it was always a beautiful, awe-inducing sight that gave her a rush of power and control. She made him like this. Levi was uncontrolled in her presence and his muscles rippling under her hands, clenching, telling her all too well of just how close he was. Her name was ushered in whispered prayers to the roof, sounding a litany of hope, need, and fervent belonging.

Levi's throbbing cock twitched as his cheeks darkened into a rosy color that came from stained glass windows and tulips with a hasty look down to her. She was beautiful to him, a creature he couldn't help but want to defile and lavish with his attentions when he could. For the moment though, he wanted to defile her, to teach, to indicate he was more because Hanji had made his temper flare under his cool facade. Her name escaped his throaty moans, gasps becoming broken with his next words coming out in a deep-grinding tone. "Swallow."

It seemed the universe divided by zero and things to fuck Levi over happened all at once.

"Captain!" The door opened with the cry of the blonde strategically-minded Armin Arlet, looking ready to punch something in defense of his captain. His blue eyes widened at the sight before him, fists falling down to his side in surprise. Humanity's strongest soldier arched back and breathless panting was the only sound between all three people. The researcher, crazed Hanji Zoe, was compressed against Levi's visible abdomen, taut muscles undulating with her throat. Her eyelashes fluttered against her rouge cheeks with each swallow of his slightly bittersweet seed as Levi became undone, releasing his essence into her throat, giving sharp pants for each swallow as the muscles of her gullet teased his overly-sensitive member. His hand was sure to be leaving claw marks by how tight his clutch was.

"..." Levi's panting became more labored, finally turning his blushing countenance towards their interruption. His eyes sharpened into knives at the tiny soldier under his command. Hanji let him go in sudden release of her mouth, spit hanging between them as she took a grateful gasp of air. Drool and a small bit of Levi's milked self, warm and white, fell down the corner of her mouth to her chin. Taking a few deep breaths, the brunette glanced up at the door finally. There was no way for Levi and her to be able to hide what they were truly doing.

"Oh! Hi there!" Her hand came up in a wave, abruptly, fingers moving back and forth in her friendliness. A large smile blooming on her face as she truly didn't care if they were caught in the act. Armin, for all of his gentle nature, could only stare at the two of them, the shock written on his face to which would later turn into depression as he realized his crush on the smart woman was to forever be one-sided. Hanji's bright and cheerful cheeks and eyes did nothing to alleviate the awkwardness. In fact, it seemed to have only increased it. His captain's pointed glare promised vehemence and a possible beating if he didn't leave soon.

"I-...I need to leave. Through this door. Now." Armin backed out slowly as if Levi would strike any second despite his manhood, relaxing slightly but still stiff enough, hanging out. His glare intensified, villifying his impassioned stare into a volcanic, methodical blade to stab through Armin's flesh for this slight. The blonde slammed the door in his escape. His booted steps echoing from down the hall he was running in to their ears. The brunette on her knees only tilted her head.

"Shit. I was just starting." Reaching his less dominant hand to his hair, he ruffled the sweaty bangs that were plastered to his head before taking a minute to look at the tousled hair of the messy woman below him. She had not yet wiped his seed from her lip and chin, creating a firm stirring in his loins again. He never knew why Hanji did this to him, but despite the dirt she always accumulated and the days of sometimes not taking more than simple whorebaths in the morning, usually harried ones, he was attracted to her to the point of no resistance being available to him, as if there was no inoculation that he could be given from the disease of just how much he loved her.

"Oh, Levi! Come on!" She pouted, lower lip sticking out as her brown eyes, earthy and home to him, searched his for any indication of what they were going to do. It was a 50/50 that Levi would continue or if he would stop. He let out a heavy sigh, reaching his right hand from her ponytail, extracting his fingers gently to her hot cheek, palming it softly.

"We're likely to get nowhere now. Everyone will come to the door just to hear us." His lips frowned in displeasure. He would get back at Arlelt for this tenfold. The boy would learn not to interrupt at all, even if he was giving out an overly loud deathcry. The scientist snorted derisively at his chiding. She would not be so easily swayed with her body humming from the increased throbbing of her lower half, wet and all too ready to continue their play.

"Is that so, Levi?" Her voice was bountiful with a purr that sent shivers down his spine in its vow of just how much nowhere they could get to before getting interrupted yet again. Her face slid along his overwhelmed dick, tension rising up again as he could feel the hardening beginning again.

"Shitty Glasses, if you keep that up I will make sure you won't get a chance for any research tonight." He growled, heavy with desire and inherent annoyance. She was insatiable and shameless and everything he loved all rolled into a bundle. His fingers reached down to her chin, gently leading her up from her knees to standing in front of him. Her hands trailed from cupping his rear to his muscled back. His torso undulated from her touch, quivering at the heated touches.

"Is that a promise?" Her forehead rested against his own, burnt umber strands that are sticky and wet with his sweat and her own lightly touch his cheek. They stare at each other, panting slowly as he relaxes in her arms. Brown into blue, earth into sky, echo into the chaos that their life is usually. This is the order they have found in the war and missions and deaths. Whenever he needs a minute to pause and realize just what he is fighting for, other than the need to kill every titan there is, this is how he reminds himself. She grounds him.

"Fucking hell, Shitty Glasses. I love you, Zoe." His words are an astonishment between them for despite their years together privately and publicly along with all their whispered and dirty talks with each other, he rarely utters the words. I love you is means of finality that he has never wanted to ensure, but to her this is not an ending.

"I love you too, Rivaille." He blushes in happiness, a soft smile, one that she never sees much either slips onto his lips. Peace enters his muscles, soothing his tension and he can't help himself but to reach down to her chin with his tongue, licking up the sticky liquid of his ejaculation to the corner of her lips and kissing her. Slowly, taking time that could be filled with getting them clean, Rivaille's mouth draws her into a quiet loving lock of their lips. He sends words of love that he would never speak until this war is truly over for them. He loves her. He wants her and needs her and she is to never go. She is to never leave or die. Her response is ardor in their shared gentleness, persistent in returning his own words to him for her. She would die for him, live for him, save him, and be whatever he needs her to be. For this once, they are perfect and when they come up for breath, a gasp shared between them. She grins at him.

"...I taste shitty." Hanji laughs and it is a laugh that completely makes everything else in their life seem silly and unreal. They are real and to him, that's all that really matters at this moment. Her body hums in enjoyment at their conversation, heart light and racing to the fluttering of his own. His fingers rub across her bruised lips to her cheek from her chin in reverence.

" I like it but I think we marred Armin." The scientist brushes against his lips as she speaks and Levi can only enjoy the first part, brought back to the grim reminder that Armin Arlelt had seen him in orgasm, something vulnerable and that he only made available to the crazy woman in front of him.

"I'm sure he's got one of his own," The captain sneers, smile falling away to his usually cold and methodical scowl. He sighs, the mood lost yet again as he could only imagine to himself just exactly how he would teach that blonde brat not to ever come into his office without knocking.

"I don't think he even knows what sex is yet. Maybe we should have a mandatory sex education class?" Her words became inquiring, ignoring her burgeoning lust as curiosity grew. In her years of the cadet academy, they had a general anatomy class but nothing really about sex or how to deal with sex in the ranks, something that was supposedly frowned upon. She remembered that it was more on titans and the general medical triage class they all had to take.

"For fuck's sake, Shitty Glasses, I don't need horny teenagers making shitty googly eyes at each other." He groaned in exasperation, stepping away from Hanji's arms to start putting himself back into his trousers to go get cleaned for one did not walk down the halls with his cock hanging out. He tensed at the raw feeling of his hand holding himself before slipping his length under his brief hem and lacing up his trousers with a tight knot.

"But we make googly eyes at each other." Hanji was smirking, optimistic in getting him flustered once more. He snorted as she began thinking upon his sexual drive and then mentioned something about Eren''s. Inwardly, he was debating on just heading to his and Hanji's personal chambers to take a bath and put on a new uniform, perhaps also taking the woman who was now trying to think of what to say to Erwin in order to create a chance for her to convince Eren to study his sexual drive and see if it was increased or decreased due to his titan-shifting.

"You're making it easy to regret loving you." The talk is empty and she knows better. His derision was only met with a raised eyebrow and an amused smile. However, his shirt was tucked in again, a sign to Hanji that he was no longer going to sex her up into next week. Disappointment at this revelation caused her to puff her cheeks out at him childishly. Levi was the only one who she let see this side of her, more out of her need to not always act like an adult to him.

"You don't mean that." She whined, crossing her arms and sitting back down on the chair she had originally been in. The captain in front of her smiled. There was nothing to deny as she knew better. Done with fixing himself up, his fingers reached up to her messed up ponytail, undoing the the tie she used for her hair. He combs her hair, calming her displeasure, a floating sea of placidity surrounding her in the chair she is sitting. His digits untangle her hair gently before reaching over her to open his main desk drawer and pulling out a brush and a fresh black ribbon to tie her hair with.

This is usually a treat for her as she has long given up on ever brushing her thick bushy hair. He is the only one that can seem to get the wild strands into a working order, perhaps what she considers his best virtue other than the way she can easily fluster and tease him and his "titan." He hums lightly, a French song she knows is made for taverns with women wearing little to nothing, and one of the few songs he actually knows by heart which only makes her giggle.

"Don't forget. You're mine. Always. No matter what fucking rank." All too soon is he done with her hair, having tied it up with the shiny black ribbon. His lips brush along her ear lobe, telling her of the truth of their world. Hanji can only accept the truth of them because she knows he has accepted there is no one else except her that can get wrangle these sweet and husky letters from his scowling lips. It is unbreakable to them.

His declaration is the war they started years ago when she first got promoted after the fall of Wall Maria. This was how it began, her in his office chair and him demanding that she remove herself and since then, she can only grin widely in anticipation.

Levi was demanding and dominating and disliked the fact that she was a higher rank so much that he would feel the need to come after her and show her exactly how he was much more than just another soldier at her whims. He was more than just Lance Corporal. He was not to be toyed with, especially in front of others and she was to remember that.

She remembered and oh, she enjoyed every time she did give him orders. He was too fun to tease, too enjoyable to frustrate at every turn that she could, and amusing in their unresolved sexually tensive banter they used in front of their friends and subordinates but Hanji knew to do it only enough that the novelty would not wear off and that his eyes would not lose the fire burning behind them of the need to prove as such to her. His gentle kiss on her ear only reminds her of how they ever got into this.

How she loved it when she pulled rank.


End file.
